1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic switch which is comprised of a narrow housing having sidewalls, wherein to produce the closed-circuit position a movable contact element is moveable into contact with a fixed contact element by a switch mechanism and can be held in the closed position under force and wherein an impact-armature tripping means, or solenoid, is provided to release this closing force and open the switch contacts. This impact-armature tripping means is comprised of an impact armature in a coil, a forwardly projecting rod, and a back side disposed opposite to said projecting rod and near and parallel to a region of the sidewall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known automatic switch of this type (Ger. AS No. 19 04 731) the sidewall region which is parallel to the back side of the impact-armature tripping means further comprises an external connecting terminal, and the switch contact is broken only in response to the actuation of a hand lever and to the current passing through said switch. There are instances in which it is desirable to break the contacts in response to other events. For example, if the switch housing is under a certain voltage associated with a current flowing through the automatic switch, then that switch should open when the switch housing is grounded (e.g., by contact with a person) thereby avoiding a discharge.